Is It Possible
by CSI4EVA
Summary: What happens when Gibbs gets escorted into the director’s office and finds Fornell, Agent Baer, and Director Shepard? All of whom have no idea why they have been summoned. KIBBS – If that’s possible, Kate’s Dead Right?
1. Chapter 1

Gibbs sat at his desk, and lifted his head up when he heard the familiar sound of the elevator. The doors opened and two men stepped out and headed towards his desk. As they approached he noted their attire, black Armani suits and the familiar earpiece coming out of their collars.

"Special Agent Jethro Gibbs"

"Yeah whose asking?"

"Agent Baker and Woods, secret service and FBI respectively"

Gibbs suppressed a faint chuckle

"What FBI and Secret service on the same case…you've got to be joking"

"Sir if you don't mind we have been instructed to escort you into Director Shepard's office"

"Why the hell would I need an escort upstairs"

"Sir, please we have been told its very urgent"

Gibbs suddenly very curious stepped out from behind his desk and followed the two agents.

When he reached the office a third unfamiliar agent nodded towards him and opened the door. Gibbs entered the room to find the Director, with Agent Fornell and the head of the presidential detail Agent Baer. Gibbs had met agent Baer the same day Caitlin Todd had come into his life. Air Force one amid tragedy and danger Agent Caitlin Todd of the secrete service impressed and amused Gibbs, something he would never admit.

"What the hell is going on Jen? You know I am in the middle of the Henderson case"

"I don't know Jethro, we've all been completely left out of the loop on this one"

"Fornell you telling me you don't know whats going on"

"Gunny, I got no idea I just come where they tell me to come."

Gibbs scanned agent Baer's face; the last time the two men had met was briefly crossing paths at Kate's funeral service. The cemetery had been full of family, friends, miliary, CIA, FBI, secret service and NCIS personnel, a day which Gibbs would remember forever despite his strongest desire to forget. Gibbs knew that Agent Baer blamed him for Kate's death. She was like daughter to him, and he was always so proud of the progress she had made at her two years at NCIS. He knew she would make a hell of an agent one day. Gibbs tore holes in Baer's head almost challenging him to speak. Gibbs was about to say something when three men heavily armed entered the room and motioned for the four agents to be seated.

"We'd like to thankyou for you co operation thus far, we understand you all have busy schedules"

"Care to explain what this is about"

"Agent Gibbs I will handle this…What the hell is this about"

"Director, I can assure you we have very good reason for bringing you here and shortly you will understand why….I'm assume you are all aware of the name Haswari, Ari Haswari."

Jen could feel Gibbs tense up and she turned at looked at him anger the only mask warn by her subordinate.

"What about that damn terrorist"

"We have reason to believe that he is here in the United States"

"You guys have your Intel all screwed up he killed on of my Agents before a member of my team blew his brain out"

Gibbs started the sentence calmly but by the time he was done he was screaming, out of anger, out of madness and even out of confusion.

"Agent Gibbs we understand you believe Ari is dead, however contrary to convectional belief he is very much alive, he was placed in witness protection and his death was forged by US marshals"

"I saw him die"

"No agent Gibbs, you saw him fall into a coma."

Fornell, starting to lose his patience with the three unidentified men asked

"Ok if Ari is alive, and Jethro I'm not saying he is! What does he want? Why doesn't he just stay in Israel or where ever the hell he was placed. He has got to know that once Agent Gibbs finds out his alive his a dead man…dead terrorist I should say"

The three agents shared glances and the one in the middle cleared his throat

"We have it on good accord that Ari is in the United States and targeting a former NCIS and Secret Service Agent, who was forced into witness protection, because of the actions of Haswari"

Agent Gibbs tunred to Baer and gave him a questioning look. The only agent from memory that had worked at both agencies was Kate, and her being alive wasn't possible.

"Agent Gibbs"

Gibbs tunred his attention towards the men

"We believe Ari is targeting a former female NCIS agent that went into protective custody on the 24th of May 2005, her name Special Agent Caitlin Todd"


	2. Chapter 2

I apologise for the extended time it took me to create a second chapter. I've never forgotten about the story, I just never had the time to continue. It's quite ironic because I'm currently in the process of my HSC, but I convinced myself I needed a break from studying so here is the second instalment…

* * *

Gibbs just sat there dumfounded with a look of bewilderment on his face. Was it true, could it be? The high pitched voice of his boss brought him back to reality.

"Ok so what you're telling us is that Caitlin Todd is not dead. How is that possible? Our medical examiner preformed the autopsy."

"Madam Director we understand your confusion, however we are unauthorised and unable to disclose any information about the events at this time."

Agent Baer, who had been sitting quietly letting the events unravel, was becoming increasingly frustrated "So what the hell do you people want?"

The three men shared an anxious look, "WPP would like the co-operation of NCIS, Secret service and the FBI to help locate Haswari'.

In a tone that was so soft it was almost deafening Gibbs asked, "Considering we were all under the impression he was dead, how do you propose we help you do that?"

The three men once again fell silent.

"How" Gibbs growled.

"Our task force has designed an operation that would involve drawing him out of hiding by…well…um"

"Spit it out" Fornell shrieked.

"By…by removing Special Agent Todd from witness protection and using her as a lure. She will be watched and protected at all times…"

That was as far as he got. Gibbs stood and took two large strides towards the men "You want to what? Say for a minute I believe what you're saying it true and Katie is alive you want to remove her from protective custody? Come to think of it that would be fine but to use her as bait to catch a psychotic terrorist? Are you people insane or just idiots"

Gibbs took a breath and was about to continue when Dr Mallard walked through the door "Jethro calm down for a moment and they will explain"

"Ducky is it true?" He was given no reply, the good doctor just stood there with a sympathetic expression on his face.

"Ducky answer me God damit didn't you do the autopsy on Kate…Ducky" Gibbs voice was no longer loud or demanding it was merely a whisper, a plea.

"I'm so sorry Jethro… it was for her own safety" For the second time that day Gibbs felt the world go blank. Kate was alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating in like forever!

* * *

In the strongest voice Gibbs could muster he whispered "Where is she?"

"Miss Todd is at an undisclosed location and will be transported to NCIS headquarters in the morning. Madam Director you will have until then to inform all the relevant personnel of Special Agent Todd's return"

"Agent Baer we ask for your help and expertise in keeping Agent Todd out of harms way. You and your people will be most qualified to protect her during this operation."

"With all do respect to the secret service" Gibbs interrupted "Kate is my agent and my team will protect her".

"Agent Gibbs…"

"Don't Agent Gibbs me; this is not open for discussion"

"Very well then NCIS will handle protective custody while the FBI and Secret Service will handle and design the investigation into finding Haswari. We will schedule a briefing tomorrow evening at 1900. Agent Baer, Agent Fornell, Director Sheppard, please inform the relevant people in your agencies to be at the conference meeting room at the Norfolk Naval Base."

With that the three men turned and left the room, followed by Agent Baer, Agent Fornell and Director Sheppard. Gibbs sat back down at the desk and Ducky stood by the door starring at him.

"Jethro…"

"Jethro for heaven sakes say something"

"Ok then I'll talk. I know despite how much you want to deny it, when you thought Caitlin was dead a part of you was dead as well…you missed her…you cared for her deeply…and now…now your just confused. There are probably a million thoughts running through your mind that you're attempting to comprehend. You…"

"Ducky just stop!" Gibbs screamed "How…How could you keep something like that from me...All this time when I've been whishing Kate was still here and you knew. How could you not tell us? Not tell Tony, Not tell McGee or Abby….Not tell me" He whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Sorry about the delay, uni is kicking my butt at the moment. But im in an NCIS mood so ill try and update a little [lot quicker this time. Thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them all!

* * *

"I can't believe Kate would do something like this. Didn't she think about how devastated her family would be?"

"Oh Jethro you can't honestly believe Kate would willingly agree to be placed in protection! She's far too independent for that."

"That didn't stop her."

"For goodness sake she didn't have a choice. Director Morrow gave her a direct order."

"Wait Tom knew." Gibbs exclaimed utterly frustrated.

"Of course he knew! And just like every…well almost every order you have received Caitlin followed it. But trust me when I say Jethro it was an extremely difficult task for her to accept. Once she regained consciousness the agents in charge left her with no choice. She had to play dead or Ari would have killed her."

"He wasn't after her! He wanted me dead."

"Perhaps but in order to get to you, even emotionally all he had to do was harm Kate." Ducky sighed trying to persuade Gibbs.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what I am talking about Jethro, I may be old but I'm not blind!"

Just as Gibbs was about to respond to Ducky's comment a rather impatient knock was heard from the door and without waiting for a reply Tony and McGee came bursting through.

"Gibbs the Director said there was something you needed to tell us? What's with all the Armani suits that just left? What was the meeting about?"

"Dinozzo stop asking questions and I'll explain…maybe I should go find Abby."

"Already here boss man" Abby exclaimed sliding past the threshold.

"What's up?"

"Ok there is some rather important information I need to share with you all. I really don't know where to start from so ill answer your soon to be questions first. No I'm not crazy, nor am I lying and I just found out now."

"Gibbs what in the world is going on" Tony asked extremely confused at his boss's behaviour.

After what seemed like an eternity to the three newest faces in the room Gibbs in a voice no stronger than a murmur whispered,

"Special Agent Todd is alive."

"What" "Gibbs" "Oh my Gosh" came the simultaneous cries.

"Listen all of you; I was just informed by some agents from witness protection. As far as I could tell none of the other agencies knew. No one except…"

"Me" Ducky interrupted.

"You knew and didn't tell us" Tony accused in an angry voice.

"Kate's Alive!" Abby cried, tears freely running down her face. She slid down the wall and wrapped her arms around her knees.


	5. Chapter 5

I do apologise immensely for the delay. I absolutely hate when a story I am reading stops suddenly, and I too have been a culprit of that. I'll see how this chapter goes and will hopefully update quicker than once every few years!

* * *

"Ducky how could you not tell us...not tell me. I thought we were a team...a family" cried Abby.

The medical examiner sighed and took a deep breath. "Abigail, a choice is something I did not have. I did what I needed to do to protect Caitlin. In time I know you will understand that".

After watching the exchange Gibbs proceeded to relay the information of Ari and Kate to his team. "Now that you're all up to speed, Tony I need you and McGee to formulate a schedule for the protection detail. No short cuts. Cross every T..."

"and dot every I" Tony interrupted. "We got it boss, she'll be safe with us, when do we get to see her?"

"Suits are bringing her here to headquarters tomorrow morning. Make sure everything is ready to go. I don't want her leaving NCIS at all until this is put to rest. Set up some cribs in the offices up here. She doesn't leave".

"Wow I can't believe she is alive. I can't wait to see her. I should call her sister, and organise her apartment and she is going to want to see Toni again" Abby rambled.

"Calm down Abs. You will have plenty of time later on. For now this stays within NCIS, we don't need a family reunion just yet. Get to work people" Gibbs barked. His team knew the discussion was over and hurriedly exited the office, excitedly talking to each other about plans.

Through the entire exchange Ducky remained quiet. Until now. "How can I help?"

With a look only Gibbs could give, he stood up and made for the door. "Wait Gibbs. I had no choice, I know you know that".

"No Dr Mallard. You could have told me. You should have trusted me. I would never have done anything to put Kate in danger".

"No Jethro, you would have done anything to get payback and get her out of witness protection. I did what I had to do to keep her safe".

Ducky saw a hint of understanding in Gibbs softening eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow", and with that Gibbs left.


End file.
